With the proliferation of Bluetooth-enabled mobile devices, proximity-based services are beginning to emerge. For example, a mobile device may receive billboard advertisements from sources within its proximity, obtain digital content shared by other devices within its proximity, provide kiosk-based functionality for services within its proximity, or the like via a Bluetooth interface. In areas such as shopping malls where there are many service providers, the mobile device may be flooded with proximity-based service information. Additionally, the proximity-based service information may be of interest to third-party users such as friends, family, or other contacts of the user of the mobile device that are not in proximity to the service providers. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for enabling third-party discovery of proximity-based services.